


Daddy's Girl

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [54]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Morning Sickness, Pete's World, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor looked into the shopping trolley in horror.





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doctorroseprompts and their drabble prompt: vile.

The Doctor looked into the shopping trolley in horror. 

“Pears, Rose?” He scrunched up his face. “They’re vile.”

“I crave them.” His wife smiled sweetly as she patted her belly. “You don’t have to eat them, silly.”

He pouted, but said no more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Several hours later, Rose was bent over the loo, vomiting. Once she was done, she wiped her mouth and looked at him. 

“This is all your fault,” she said with a quirk of her lips. 

The Doctor was truly sorry for his beloved’s discomfort, but still felt a bit of pride. Alli was already a daddy’s girl.

**Author's Note:**

> My dad didn't like watermelon. I swear he passed that on to me. To this day I can't even stand the smell. BLAH! So hah, this is possible. ;)


End file.
